


Dance Disaster: Part 7

by Gribby



Series: Dance Disaster [7]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gribby/pseuds/Gribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin wakes up in hospital to find Amber and Joanne at his bedside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Disaster: Part 7

Kevin awoke with a start. He did not know where he was, only that Joanne and Amber were sat on either side of him.  
"Where am I?" he asked, a hint of concern creeping into his voice.  
"It's alright Kevin. You needn't worry. You're in hospital. Do you remember the other night, how you fainted during your dance?" replied Joanne.  
"Now you come to mention it, I do remember something of the sort," Kevin said jokingly, though truthfully he had been rather worried by the whole incident.  
Amber pulled out a bag of mint humbugs and offered them to Kevin.  
"I bought these for you, Kevin. I thought they might make you feel a little better," she explained.  
Kevin thanked her and placed the bag on the bedside table.  
"Oh Lord," he exclaimed, "I've just had a terrible thought. Amber, if I fainted part way through our routine, then the judges could hardly have scored you. What happened? What's going to happen next week? I don't even know what day it is, but I don't imagine there'll be enough time to choreograph and learn a routine by Saturday! Are you going to be able to compete next week? They might not let you dance again."  
"Don't worry about that, Kev. Just focus on getting better," Joanne comforted him.  
"Your sister's right, Kevin. Besides, the producers have allowed me to perform next week. Su Pollard and Anton were knocked out last week, so I'll be dancing with him, Anton that is. I'll be sad not to be dancing with you, but the doctors have informed us that you will be well again soon," Amber reassured Kevin, who was as white as a sheet.  
Kevin perked up a little at this point, but his mood soon seemed to dim.  
"Do you know where Karen is? I suppose she's still angry with me," Kevin inquired.  
Joanne looked down at her feet and shuffled in her chair.  
'Well Kevin, I'm not altogether sure what's happened to Karen. According to Iveta, she's staying with Rocco Smeit," replied Joanne, "I'm sure there's nothing to it," she added hastily.  
Kevin was not the type to get angry, but on this occasion, he was positively furious.  
"She's what...?" he snapped, rising out of the hospital bed.  
"No, Kevin. You're not well," Joanne said pushing him backwards.  
Reluctantly, Kevin lay back down. He so desperate to teach Rocco a lesson, but that would have to wait. Anyway, he didn't feel that he would fair very well in a fight against the celebrated Austrian.


End file.
